Kenapa?
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuk membunuh bosan, hingga berakhir menjadi sebuah diskusi absurd mengenai pacar masing masing. /"Masa mau minta kecup bibir aja aku harus frontal dulu?"/"Karena Shin-chan itu tsun!"/"Bukankah Himuro-san itu ibunya Murasakibara?"/. AkaFuri MidoTaka AoKise KagaKuro MuraHimu


Seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang asyik bergelundungan di atas ranjang sambil menatap bosan teman-temannya. "Hei kalian," panggilnya.

Dua orang point guard yang sedang asyik bermain game tak menggubris panggilan sang blonde. Si rambut biru langit hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap si pirang yang asyik tiduran di ranjangnya dan seorang mas-mas cantik menjawabnya, "Hm?"

"Aku tau kita semua yang ada di sini sudah memiliki pacar." Si pirang bangun dan memasang wajah serius menghadap televisi. "Tapi, kenapa?"

Gemuruh game seketika menghening. Si rambut biru menatapnya datar, **_sangat_** datar. Sang cowok cantik dengan poni badainya mengerutkan kening tanda terkejut. Si rambut hitam satunya yang model rambutnya diduga meniru seorang ustadz di fandom sebelah menatapnya serius. Dan sang rambut coklat menatap si pirang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudku," dengan gaya sok penting si pirang meneguk ludahnya. "Kenapa _mereka_?"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kenapa? by atsuki aichann**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), gaje, humor maksa, shounen-ai**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu, Kise-kun?" Kuroko bertanya sambil meletakan pacar keduanya, vanila milkshake, ke meja terdekat.

"Aku yakin teman-teman satu tim kita mengatakan kalau pacar kita itu..." Kise memasang wajah sok horror. "Aneh."

Takao ngakak nista. "Lalu? Shin-chan memang aneh dengan barang-barangnya itu dan sikap tsundere yang tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya. Kagami memiliki alis yang kelewat aneh,"

Ujung mata Kuroko berkedut saat mendengar aset berharga kekasihnya dibilang aneh.

"Lalu Aomine. Kulitnya seperti orang yang setiap hari bermesraan dengan matahari,"

Teriakan 'Hey kulit Aominecchi itu seksi anti daki ssu!' terdengar.

"Murasakibara? Siapapun akan menggap aneh pada orang dengan tinggi lebih dua meter, tapi perilakunya tak lebih baik dari bocah sd yang baru pertama kali liat situs bokep,"

Himuro menghela napas pasrah.

"Yang terakhir, Akashi. Ah, sepertinya aku tak perlu menyebutkan keanehannya..."

Furihata tersenyum lemah mengiyakan ucapan sang point guard nista dari Shutoku.

Hening sejenak meresapi keanehan kekasih masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar Takao-kun." Kuroko menyetujui pendapat Takao sambil mengangguk sok bijak.

"Kita tau itu benar, tapi kenapa kita mau menjadi pacar mereka?" Kise kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Hening kembali. Sepertinya setiap orang di sana mencoba menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan sang model.

"Kalau aku," tanpa disangka, Furihata angkat bicara terlebih dahulu. "Karena Akashi-san itu orang yang baik." Lanjutnya dengan wajah malu-malu.

"DUSTA LO FURIHATA." Sahutan langsung yang sangat ooc dari Kuroko.

"A-aku tidak berbohong! Ciyus deh!" jawab Furihata ikutan ooc.

"Hee? Akashicchi orang baik?" Kise bertanya penasaran sambil nempel-nempel dengan nistanya pada Furihata, mengharapkan cerita yang mengasyikan.

Furihata menganggukan kepalanya. "Di-dia sering membelikanku komik terbaru. Dia juga sering mampir ke rumahku. Tapi entah kenapa ibuku selalu merinding ketakutan ketika melihat Akashi-san datang."

_'__Kau disogok dan ibumu jelas-jelas diancam' _batin setiap orang yang ada di sana kecuali Furihata.

Kuroko berdeham sekali. "Kagami-kun itu orang yang baik," ucapnya

Gumaman menyetujui terdengar dari penjuru ruangan.

"Walaupun tampangnya seperti preman pasar." Lanjut Kuroko membuat semua orang yang ada di sana fesespalm.

Kise mengangkat tangannya bak anak tk yang hendak bertanya pada gurunya. "Tapi bukankah Kagamicchi itu orangnya lemot?"

"Kise-kun benar, Taiga itu orang kelewat lemot." Himuro ikut menyetujui ucapan Kise.

"Kadang-kadang itu membuatku kesal sih," sahut Kuroko mendadak curcol. "Masa mau minta kecup bibir aja aku harus frontal dulu?" dumel si pemain bayangan kembali ooc.

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi Kagami-kun juga unyu banget kok dengan kelemotannya." Sambung Kuroko masih ooc.

Yang lain cengo mendengar ke-ooc-an si biru.

"Kalau Kise-san?" tanya Furihata mengalihkan cengo setiaporang.

"Aominecchi itu orang yang baik ssu." Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum. "Dia—"

"Plis deh," ucap Takao menginterupsi. "Gak pake alasan murahan kayak 'dia baik' atau 'dia ganteng' atau 'dia gak bau ketek' dan semacamnya ya!" Takao kibas poni.

Yang lain cengo lagi.

"Hm.." Kise melanjutkan pendapatnya yang sempat terputus oleh ke-alay-an Takao. "Walaupun Aominecchi mesum, tapi dia gak pernah mau aku digangguin cowok lain ssu." Ucap Kise dengan wajah yang memerah.

Suara suit suit dapat terdengar dari sesosok berwajah datar.

"Kalau Takao-kun sendiri?" Kuroko melemparkan pertanyaan pada si rambut hitam.

"Kalau aku," Takao berdiri dari duduknya dan menginjak ranjang yang sudah ditinggalkan Kise. "Karena Shin-chan itu tsun!" teriaknya semangat.

.

Krik

.

Kuroko melotot saat Takao loncat-loncat gaje di ranjangnya.

"Bukankah itu aneh kalau seorang seme tsundere?" Furihata bertanya polos, membuat Takao tertohok.

"Furihatacchi benar ssu! Dia itu bisa dijadiin uke kayak cowok kacamata dari fandom berenang di sebelah!" Kise ikut berucap semangat.

Himuro hanya menatap Takao dengan prihatin.

"Tapi kalau dere-nya Shin-chan udah keluar, dia itu seme banget! Seksi! Menawan! Ganteng! Pokoknya—"

Kuroko buru-buru membekap mulut sang pemilik hawk eye.

Takao pundung seketika ketika pidatonya mengenai betapa seme-nya Midorima diputus.

"Himuro-san?" Kise bertanya pada si pemuda cantik.

"Menurutku... Atsushi itu imut." Jawab Himuro sambil terkekeh kecil.

Kilat imajiner menghantam kepala setiap orang yang ada di sana kecuali sang pelaku.

"Murasakibaracchi?" Kise memasang wajah horror.

"Imut?" lanjut Kuroko yang ikut-ikutan memasang wajah horror.

"Bukankah Himuro-san itu ibunya Murasakibara?" Takao nyeletuk ngaco.

"Ndasmu." Sahut Himuro cepat menggunakan bahasa gaulnya.

Semua yang ada di sana cengo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Atsushi memang seperti anak-anak, tapi ia juga punya rasa cemburu yang tinggi." Sambung Himuro tiba-tiba.

"Apa Himuro-san tahu rahasia Murasakibara-kun terbebas dari obesitas walaupun sering makan?" pertanyaan absurd kembali terlontar untuk sang shooter. Kali ini dari saudara Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi khawatir dengan Kagamicchi ya?" Kise nyengir nista.

Kuroko yang kedoknya ketahuan, cuma bisa ngangguk sambil pasang tampang apa-salahnya-perhatian-sama-pacar-sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir pada Taiga, Kuroko-kun." Ucap Himuro bijak sambil menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Kagami terlihat seperti orang yang selalu bergerak." Furihata ikut menimpali.

"Lemak tidak mungkin sempat menumpuk di perutnya." Sambung Takao dengan nistanya.

"Aku lebih khawatir pada Atsushi. Dia itu pemalas, latihanpun hanya mau kalau Masako-san memaksanya." Himuro mendesah berat.

_'__Dia seorang mama' 'Mama' 'Ibu dari Murasakibara-kun' 'Murasakibaracchi harusnya bersyukur'_ adalah batin dari keempat orang yang ada di sana.

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan itu.

"Yah, kita pasti memiliki nilai baik sendiri untuk pacar." Ucap Takao tiba-tiba.

Kuroko mengangguk setuju. "Seperti Aomine-kun, misalnya. Orang yang dekilnya seperti itu bisa dibilang seksi. Aku jadi khawatir dengan Kise-kun."

Kise yang awalnya hendak protes, mengurungkan niatnya. "Kagamicchi juga ssu. Orang yang lemotnya begitu bisa dibilang unyu." Balas sang model.

Aura tak enak keluar dari sosok kuning dan biru.

"Sudahlah. Apa yang dibilang Takao-kun itu benar. Apa yang dibilang orang tidak baik, pasti akan kita anggap baik karena kita kekasihnya." Himuro menengahi perselisihan yang ada.

Mata Furihata mendadak silau saat ada cahaya entah dari mana muncul dari belakang Himuro, membuat si cowok cantik terlihat berkilau.

Semua yang ada di sana mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Himuro.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ssu." Kise berdiri dari duduknya dan berpamitan.

"Aku juga. Shin-chan pasti sudah ngedumel di rumahnya karena aku tinggal." Pamit Takao sambil tertawa.

"Ah! Aku juga pamit pulang Kuroko. Aku hampir lupa ada janji dengan Akashi-san." Furihata buru-buru membereskan barangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga. Titipkan salamku pada Taiga, Kuroko-kun." Himuro tebar senyum malaikat sebelum pulang.

Kuroko menatap kepergian teman-temannya seperguruan ukenya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

_'__Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kami bicarakan'_

* * *

**Halo bertemu lagi dengan saya  
**

**entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba dapet ilham untuk bikin sebuah oneshoot gaje, dan jadilah ini**

**saya masih belum tau bakal buat versi semenya ato berhenti di sini aja. mungkin tergantung permintaan hehe /dengkulmu**

**kayaknya saya emang masternya bikin ending gaje ya *nangos***

**demi tuhan saya bingung genre ya ampun. gak ada apa ya genre gaje? :")**

**btw ini saya males banget buat baca ulangnya, jadi tolong maklumi kalo banyak salahnya *sungkem***

**the last, review please? **


End file.
